


Kiss me

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is Steve sexual, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve Has Issues, Steve is danny sexual, They love each other, running away from feelings, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve kisses Danny and runs. Danny follows him.





	Kiss me

Steve looks around his hotel room, dropping his dufflebag on the suitcase stand. Turning on his phone he winches at the beeps from the incoming messages. He isn’t surprised when there’s nothing from his partner. No voicemail rant, or angry texts. Fuck, he really screwed up. Eighteen hours ago he made a mistake, a mistake that could cost him dearly.

He kissed Danny. They’d been standing in the kitchen after a day at the aquarium with the kids and Danny had looked so soft and happy. It wasn’t even a conscious decision, he just leaned in and brushed their lips together. He can’t remember how but the kiss deepened, and he was sure Danny kissed back. Grace clearing her throat made them jump apart. She smirked at them, rolled her eyes and said ‘finally, are you officially step-Steve now?’ He smiled and turned to Danny, expecting a rant. But there was nothing, he felt the smile slipping from his face. Danny didn’t look at him, in fact he had looked at everything but Steve. It was at that point his flight instinct kicked in. With panic clawing at his chest, his hands cold as ice, he made an excuse and left the Williams house in a hurry. He tossed and turned all night before deciding that not being in Hawaii for Danny’s inevitable explosion would be in his best interest. So upon waking around five, he booked the first flight out to Tokyo. He texted Lou explaining that he needed to get away for awhile and that he’d stay in contact before he called a cab to the airport. Just before take off he shot Danny a simple text with ‘I’m sorry‘ and settled in for the eight hour flight.    


He knows running away was a bad choice but he just needed to get away from Danny’s reaction. He really didn’t want to go through the awkward let's-just-be-friends speech. Because he doesn't want just friends, he want the forever love thing. For years he’s been content with having Danny in his life in a friend capacity but recently with all the retirement talk he started to realise it wasn’t going to be enough. Unfortunately he went for it and got rejected. He needs time to let the hurt settle and find a way to let go of his feelings and move on. Danny is his best friend and they still have to work together. Fuck. what if Danny leaves the team, leaves  _ him _ . He frantically thumbs through his messages expecting the worst but there are no texts telling him that Danny quit. He does find one from Grace that makes him frown  _ ‘Take care of Danno’ _ and it’s from this morning. He mules it over for a second before sending an  _ ‘always’  _ back. He realises the silence from Danny can mean two things, he either is to angry to respond, which is a very real option or considering their track record he’s already on his way to give him a piece of his mind. But then maybe this time Danny won’t be coming for him. His chest hurts thinking about that. Danny is the one constant in his life and has been for years. That’s exactly why he never acted on his feelings. He checked in under an alias because old habits die hard so he won’t be easy to find. He does texts Lou  _ ‘did you talk to Danny today?’ _ seconds later he gets an unhelpful  _ ‘yes’ _ in return. His stomach growls. Right, food. He goes for a quick shower and heads out for an early dinner.   
  


******

  
It’s dark when he returns to his room.

“Jack Williams? Seriously? That’s not even trying babe.”

He startles badly and drops the key card. Trust Danny to find him within hours. His partner looks every part of the disgruntled lover sitting on a chair next to a lamp which he turned on the moment Steve stepped into the room.

“How the hell did you figure it out so quick?”

“You have my birthday as your alarm code Steven and honestly? I _ know _ you.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, because yeah Danny knows him. A spark of hope ignites in his heart. Danny is here, it whispers, he came for you. He sinks down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. Danny waits with his next question until Steve looks at him.

“So care to explain why we are in freaking Japan?”

“No. Care to explain why you followed me here?”

“Well Steven, since you asked. I am here specifically because I went to your house this morning to talk about last night without my kids listening to every word. Imagine my surprise when I found the house empty and I get a text telling me you’re sorry? What the hell Steve? A dear John text is not okay. I thought we were past this bull crap?”

Steve sighs, leans back so that he’s looking at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“We are. It’s just .. Danny your reaction was enough for me to know I made a mistake okay? I just needed to get away for awhile. Give you time to calm down and give me time to figure out how to move on. Nothing has to change.”

He senses Danny standing in front of him but he keeps his eyes on the ceiling because he doesn’t want to see Danny’s face.

“Babe, look at me.”

Steve shakes his head no, he’s afraid if he does he will see pity. He won’t be able to handle that. But Danny’s hands frame his face, forcing him to look into sky blue eyes.

“Okay it seems like I have some explaining to do. All right, here goes. I’m not gay or even bi for that matter but you Steve, you’ve had me doubting myself for past few years. At first I thought it was some misplaced hero worship thing but over the years I’ve discovered that I’m probably Steve sexual. I thought I was the only one feeling this, you never indicated that you’re attracted to men. So when you kissed me? It took me by surprise. Grace interrupting embarrassed me, and considering that was my very first kiss with a man I think I held it together quite well. And then you left in a hurry but I figured we’d talk today. Only you didn’t just high tail it out of my house did you? You fucked off to another country.”

“So you’re Steve sexual huh?”

Danny rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god, did you hear anything after that?”

Steve feels a grin spreading out over his face. Danny is in love with him. Danny is Steve sexual. He doesn’t know what exactly that is but it can’t be something bad.

“So no kids here.”

Danny shakes his head and smiles.

“We could kiss and see if I’m Danny sexual?”

This time Danny laughs out loud.

“Come here you goof.”

Danny leans in and slots their lips together, a hand in his nape keeps him in place as Danny deepens the kiss. Steve slides his hands around Danny’s hips to pull him in and Danny follows easily. Dipping forward, pushing Steve down onto the bed and straddling his hips. He looks up at Danny’s grinning face and something settles in his chest. He drags Danny down into a scorching kiss, they’re going to be okay.

Finally being able to touch, Steve lets his hands roam over Danny’s body settling on his thighs. He’s slowly kneading closer to Danny’s groin. Danny releases Steve’s mouth, panting. Steve searches his eyes as he brushes his thumb over Danny’s cock. They both shudder, his fingers linger on the zipper and Danny nods his consent. Steve pops the button, Danny smiles and dives back in for a kiss. They struggle to get their clothes off, but still managing to get naked in under three minutes. Steve sighs as he finally gets his hands on Danny’s skin. Danny moans when Steve wraps his hand around the blond’s cock. He languidly strokes the hot flesh, while he pants into Danny’s mouth. He gets distracted kissing, their tongues lazily sliding together. Remembering what he was doing he tightens his hand and Danny groans.

“Fuck, Steve” Danny’s breathless, his eyes nearly black with desire.

For a brief second Steve wonders how he got so lucky before he sits up. Danny sinks into his lap. The new position presses their cocks together and he’s able to take them both in hand. Danny rolls his hips into Steve’s fist, he has to bite his lip and it’s all he can do to not cum right then and there. He already knows it’s going to be short but he wants to savour it for as long as he can. He licks Danny’s neck, sucking blood to the surface. One of Danny’s hands is clenched on his shoulder while the other is pulling Steve’s hair. He grunts and speeds up his strokes. He pulls back from Danny and looks down. The blond follows his gaze.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Steve barks out a laugh, surging up to kiss Danny. Kissing seems to be their undoing because Danny tenses up and cums within seconds. Steve following close behind, shooting ropes of cum between them, adding to the wet, sticky mess already there. He falls back, dragging Danny with him. They lie there for long minutes catching their breath.

“I think it’s safe to say you are definitely Danny sexual.”

Steve laughs and kisses Danny again. He groans when sits up. They clean up and get back into bed. Danny turns him around and plasters himself against Steve’s back. A warm hand settles on his hip, he covers the hand with his own and he relaxes into Danny’s heat. Feeling safe and secure he closes his eyes, he feels a kiss on his shoulder and he squeezes Danny’s hand.

“Love you”

Just before he drops off to sleep he hears a soft ‘love you too babe’

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I have no inspiration what so ever but my good friend Mireilleleerves prompted me with this and I hope I made it work. English is not my first language so any and all mistakes are my own, if you do spot any please let me know so I can fix it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
